marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-91119)
, (founding member), , (founding member; leader), As Peter Parker: As Bombastic Bagman: Formerly As Iron Spider: | Relatives = Ben Parker (uncle, deceased) May Parker (aunt-in-law) May Parker (cousin) May Parker (daughter) Ben Reilly (clone) Venom (former symbiote) Peter Parker (alternate reality counterpart) Peter Parker (alternate reality counterpart) | Universe = Earth-91119 | BaseOfOperations = Aunt May's House, Super Hero City, New York | Gender = Male | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Formerly four extra arms. | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Student, Photographer | Education = High School (Not yet graduated) | Origin = Human mutate; when high school nerd Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider during a science experiment, he soon found out that he had gained the proportionate powers of an arachnid. With his new found abilities, Parker attempted to cash in on them. In a turn of events following his first wrestling match, Peter soon discovered that with great power comes great responsibility when his uncle died. | Citizenship = American | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Tad Stones | First = | First2 = | Quotation = With great power, comes great responsibility... and great big bruises for you all! | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Marvel Super Hero Squad Online | HistoryText = Brave, strong, and fast, Spider-Man swings through the streets while spinning webs and driving villains crazy! | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = Peter is capable of lifting approximately 10 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Web-Shooters:' Parker's brilliance at physical science allowed him to create web-shooters for use when he became Spider-Man Smartest Superheroes. The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot thin strands of a special "web fluid" at high pressure. **'Web Fluid:' A shear-thinning liquid, virtually solid until a shearing force is applied to it, rendering it fluid, whose exact formula remains unknown, but is rumored to be related to nylon. The web line’s tensile strength is estimated to be 120 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. *'Unstable molecules costume:' A special outfit designed by Reed Richards for Spider-Man's use as part of the Future Foundation. The costume is designed with third generation unstable molecules, allowing him to alter its styling by thought, permitting him to change his costume from the classic to the Future Foundation one. Beyond that, it still functions the same way the normal costumes do. *'Symbiote:' This black suit worn by Spider-Man is actually alive! Luckily, it's an alien who helps the web-slinger fight for good. *'Spider-Armor:' Usually Spider-Man doesn't like heavy metal, but this armored costume is so useful against bad guys that he makes an exception. *'Ends of the Earth Suit:' Spider-Man built this armor and packed it with gadgets designed to tackle his toughest foes! * Spare Fantastic Costume: When Reed Richards first examined the alien symbiote and separated it from Peter, he was left without a costume and could not simply go web-slinging undisguised as it could reveal his identity. At the mercy of the Human Torch, he was given a spare Fantastic Four costume and a paper bag as a mask, temporarily becoming what Johnny dubbed: "The Bombastic Bagman!" The suit itself was made of unstable molecules, insulated the wearer from electrical assaults and performed all other functions any of the Fantastic Four's own suits would. *'Iron Spider Armor:' Tony Stark developed an armored suit for Spider-Man in light of events. Supported by a system similar to that of Stark's classic Iron Man design, it featured many gadgets. *'Big Time Spider-Man:' Peter Parker designed this high-tech suit himself. When it comes to stealth, it totally works... big time! | Transportation = * Category:Web-Slinging * Fantasti-Car | Weapons = | Notes = *Though not by name, Spider-Man was mentioned by the Mayor during the election. | Trivia = 's imagination.]] * Spider-Man has been voiced by Yuri Lowenthal (the same as Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Man Noir and Spider-Ham), Drake Bell in the episode Flight of the Iron Spider, and Josh Keaton in Marvel Super Hero Squad and Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet. * In the Ultimate Spider-Man episode "Flight of the Iron Spider", Peter has a vision of this version of himself, though he never physically appears in the Super Hero Squad Show due to some of Sony rights on The Spectacular Spider-Man. * Spider-Man is the character with most alternative versions in the game. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Leaders Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Senses Category:Street Fighting Category:Web-Slinging Category:Parker Family Category:Code Characters (Earth-91119) Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Gymnasts Category:Armor Users Category:Tentacles Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Precogs Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Acrobats Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed